


Never learn

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [134]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Smokescreen's curiosity is his weakness...





	1. A game interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen once again gets distracted from playing video games.


	2. What ya doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He runs into Prowl..


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curiosity gets the best of Smokey.


	4. Don't you dare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, that's what I've been finding in my coffee!


	5. Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl reminds Smokescreen of the time he messed with his donuts.


End file.
